Secrets
by Lizabell
Summary: "How about you ask me anything…anything those little ears want to hear." "Fred, that's absurd." "Go on. Tell me what you want to hear." One-shot/Song-fic. Just something that I wrote while suffering from a bad case of writer's block.


A.N.-This is just something that I wrote because of writers block. I haven't spent much time writing in first person so I apologize if it isn't the greatest.

Also the song is called Secrets…obviously. It belongs to OneRepublic and not me…at all.

I understand that there is some controversy on a line in the chorus. Is it "Light those years", "Like those years", or "Light those ears"? I hear "Light those ears" so that's what I wrote. I apologize if you think that it's not. I just wrote what I heard.

***EXRRA A.N.***

This story is from the point of view of HERMIONE. Apparently there was some confusion about that. I just wanted to clarify that.

Disclaimer-I don't own anything….nothing at all is what I own.

* * *

I can't believe it! He had done it again! After he had got me to trust him again! How could I have been so stupid? I should have left that red-head behind the first time. And now I am sitting on a park bench at 2 am crying my eyes out and in the process, making my face look like I spilled black ink on it. I need to get away. Somewhere where I never have to see a red-headed boy again. Somewhere free from the constant pain of having my heart broken again and again. The only problem is...taking that first step.

**a little while before**

I breathed a sigh of relief as I walked up the last few stairs to our apartment. It had been a long day at work…like a stay until midnight day. 'A nice cup of tea then off to bed with me,' I thought.

As I reached for the door I noticed that light was coming out from under the door. That was odd because normally he remembered to turn off the lights when he went to bed. And the probability that he was up at 12:30 was very miniscule. I started to feel butterflies in my stomach as I turned the door knob and silently opened the door. Everything looked normal. The couch and the coffee table looked exactly as they looked when I left that morning except the coasters were spread out instead of in a pile which wasn't anything out of the ordinary. He usually liked to sit on the couch and enjoy a nice glace of wine before heading off to bed. I still moved silently, though, through the flat just in case. That was when I heard it.

It might have just been me for it was only for a few seconds and wasn't extremely loud. I could have sworn I heard a moan. Whether it was male or female I wouldn't be able to say but I knew it was there. I slowly took off my shoes, heart pounding like an overworked metronome. On bare feet I crossed the front room and headed down the short hallway to our bedroom at the end. Then I heard it again, louder and more distinguishable. A female voice moaned from inside MY bedroom.

Head whirling I reached for the handle to the door…then I froze. They hadn't heard me yet. I could leave and say I never heard anything. Hell I could say I fell asleep at the office and never made it home! But I knew I couldn't pretend to not know anything about it. It would kill me every day. I took one more finale breath and turned the knob.

The door swung open and light flooded into the room, scaring the two forms on MY bed.

"I can explain!" was all I heard before turning tail and running.

**present time**  
So here I am...dying again because of him, that cheating red-head. Stupid Weasley! I put my face in my hands again and could feel myself shake as a new wave of tears rolled down my face.

"Now that's no way a lovely woman, such as yourself, should be spending her Friday night."

I jumped at the unexpected voice. It was 2 am! Who would be out this late at night? I looked up to see the infamous Fred Weasley standing in front of me, hands placed carelessly in his pockets.

After everything I had gone through and seen that night the only thing that seemed right to say was, "It's not Friday night. It's Saturday morning."

Fred, being the prankster he is, chuckled a little before sitting down next to me on the bench. "It's all the same. You should be at home."

I have no idea what led me to the conclusion that it was okay to tell him what happened but I did. "I can't go home…not with those two there." I said this softly, hoping that he didn't hear me. I looked at Fred's face only to see a flash of anger as he understood but it quickly changed to concern.

"You caught him again?" he asked. I just nodded in response. He was silent for a long while. I watched as a series of emotions swept across his face. I couldn't place some of them but others were quite clear. Anger, concern, frustration, worry. They were all there. Finally he settled on one emotion but I couldn't place what it was.

"My life is so boring!"

I looked at him, confused. "What?"

"I mean look at you! Here you are crying your eyes out at like 2 in the morning! That sounds so interesting compared to what I've been doing."

Suddenly I grew very angry. I was about to scream at him and tell him how lucky he was but he spoke before I got the chance.

"Just hear me out." He said throwing up is hands.

**I need another story**

**Something to get off my chest**

**My life is kinda boring**

**I need something that I can confess**

"Imagine you have arranged to go out to lunch with Ginny. It's just the two of you. You are going to go and sit down and the first thing that she is going to ask you is "So how are you and him doing?" and you'll tell her all about the cheating bastard. Now imagine the same situation with me in your place. She'll ask me the same question and I'll have to tell her how single I am. How boring is that?"

Hermione could feel the anger bubbling inside. Was he really that shallow?

'**Til all my sleeves are stained red**

**From all the truth that I've said**

**Come by it honestly, I swear**

**Thought you saw me wink, no**

**I've been on the brink, so**

"Fred Weasley!" I found myself almost screaming. "How dare you! I have just had the worst night of my life! For Merlin's sake I'm sitting on a park bench at god-knows what time and I can't leave! Well I can't go home at least! I just can't believe you would be so…so…so inconsiderate!" I felt a new wave of tears run down my face and I whipped them away angrily. I noticed that Fred hadn't shown any emotion of guilt that entire time which made me even angrier. I was about to open my mouth again when suddenly, he smiled.

"You're right." He said, "That was pretty daft of me. How about I make it up to you." He said this in a light tone, almost like he wanted to make it up to me…like it was his plan the whole time!

"How?" I asked, deciding to play along.

"Well," he said, "How about you ask me anything…anything those little ears want to hear."

"Fred, that's absurd." I said.

"Go on. Tell me what you want to hear."

**Tell me what you want to hear**

**Something that'll light those ears**

**I'm sick of all the insincere**

**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

**This time**

**Don't need another perfect lie**

**Don't care if critics ever jump in line**

**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

I was surprised at his request. Anything I wanted to know about him?

"Anything?" I asked.

"Anything." He replied.

I thought for a good three minutes. I finally decided what my question was going to be. Fred had sat silently while I thought, watching my face from his sideways glance.

"What brought you hear at 2 in the morning?"

Fred chuckled and said, "Well that's a waste of a question."

"Why?" I asked abruptly.

"Well my feet brought me here. I'm sure you could've figured that out on your own." Fred chuckled again.

"You know what I meant!" I said as I elbowed him in the side.

"Alright alright! I'll tell you if you really want to know."

"I do."

**My god, amazing how we got this far**

**It's like we're chasing all those stars**

**Who's driving shiny big black cars**

"You see for the past few months I've been seeing this girl. Her name isn't very important. At first it was just casual dating. Then as time went on we started to become more…intimate. This was fine for both of us. I was actually planning on introducing her to the family soon. Anyways we had a separate apartment so we didn't bother George or anything. We weren't staying in the apartment that night but somehow I managed to leave my wand there. When I went back to grab it…" Fred stopped. He wasn't looking at me anymore but up at the night sky.

"You don't have to continue." I said softly.

"No. I said I would answer your question. When I got there I heard some sounds coming from the bedroom. And as I opened the door, there she was…with some other man I didn't know. I didn't stick around to find out who it was. It was only when I got five blocks away I realized my wand was still there but I couldn't go back. So I started walking…and ended up here."

**And every day I see the news**

**All the problems that we could solve**

I was silent. Did that really happen to him? On the same night it happened to me?

"How can you be so…calm about it?" I asked in a shaky voice.

**And when a situation rises**

**Just write it into an album**

**Singing straight to cold**

**I don't really like my flow, no, so**

Fred shrugged, "I just thought that maybe she just wasn't worth it then. I'm just sick of all these insincerities. The lying. The cheating. I wish it would all go away."

"I wish I could think of it that way too."

"But you can."

**Tell me what you want to hear**

**Something that'll light those ears**

**I'm sick of all the insincere**

**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

**This time**

**Don't need another perfect lie**

**Don't care if critics ever jump in line**

**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

"Hermione, you are an amazing person. You will find someone new. Someone who won't treat you badly. Someone who will love you. He's not the only man in this world."

I smiled a little but didn't say anything. I knew he was right.

"Why did you tell me that? I mean what happened to you tonight." I asked.

"The same reason I made up about my life being so boring." I just gave him a confused look. "I needed to give all my secrets away."

**Got no reason**

**Got no shame**

**Got no family I can blame**

**Just don't let me disappear **

**I'ma tell you everything**

"All of them?" I asked.

He finally looked at me again. This time, though, it seemed like he was looking straight through my eyes and into my mind.

"All of them" He replied.

I felt a strange, foreign even, emotion serge through me and without thinking I wrapped my arms around him. I buried my face into his shoulder and I wept again…but for him this time. He was able to smile and laugh and even made me feel good about myself when he had just gone through the same thing.

**So tell me what you want to hear**

**Something that'll light those ears**

**I'm sick of all the insincere**

**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

**This time**

**Don't need another perfect lie**

**Don't care if critics ever jump in line**

**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

"Thank you." I said, still holding onto him. Fred didn't say anything, just returned the hug. We sat like that for what seemed like an eternity. Finally I let go of him and smiled.

"Hermione?" He said, our bodies still close from our embrace.

"Yes?" I replied in a soft tone.

He didn't respond but instead leaned forward and brushed his lips with mine. "You're welcome." Then he closed the gap I was overcome with the same foreign emotion again. His lips were soft yet firm as they moved with mine. All I could think of was how amazing kissing Fred was compared to anyone else. There was so much feeling and emotion that I could feel him pour into this moment and in return I did the same. We fit together so perfectly. So when we both ran out of breath, he pulled away and looked into my eyes.

Then he smiled and I smiled right back at him.

**So tell me what you want to hear**

**Something that'll light those ears**

**I'm sick of all the insincere**

**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

**This time**

**Don't need another perfect lie**

**Don't care if critics ever jump in line**

**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

"So guess what." I said.

"What?"

**All my secrets away**

"It's my turn."

"To do what?"

**All my secrets away**

"To give all my secrets away."


End file.
